


Однострочники, 17.12. У Сэма растут волосы

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: У Сэма растут волосы





	Однострочники, 17.12. У Сэма растут волосы

Дин пригладил шелковистую гриву. Каштановые локоны вились по кривым, артритным пальцам, ласкали подряхлевшую кожу. Для него сорок лет прошло, а Сэм не постарел ни на секунду, лежал недвижимой статуей, словно спал. В священной пещере, окруженный страшнейшими заклинаниями, замер во времени. Сюда не смог прорваться Михаил, сломивший сопротивление наскоро воскрешённого Адама. Даже Люцифер, последняя встреча с которым до сих пор является Дину в кошмарных снах. 

Время замерло. Капли не вытечет из кровавой борозды в боку, сон не разбередит уснувшую душу. А волосы нате вам, отрастают. Раз в год Дин приходил их подстригать. Хмыкал поначалу, вспоминая "девчонку", "принцессу" и "королеву драмы", потом перестал. И само получилось, волосы отрастали всё сильнее. Дин перебирал их как последнюю в мире драгоценность, как единственное, что в Сэме живо.

"Встретимся через сто лет, Винчестер!"

"Без твоей крови всё рухнет через год!"

Демоны и ангелы делали ставки, как быстро он сдастся. Не на того напали. Дин Винчестер понял эту дурную жизнь, знал, что подходящие моменты никогда не повторяются. Он вышел из игры, но точно знал, давно найдены другие фишки, драку ведут новые персонажи. Про них уже подзабыли, а лет через двести Сэм сможет спокойно прогуляться по улицам новых городов, и чёрта с два он даст себя снова запутать.

Дин вышел, прихрамывая. Старость - не радость. Врачи давали ему ещё пару лет, послушники собирались силой уложить на лечение. Но он выбрал. Собранной крови хватит поддерживать заклинания лет двести. Орден знает свою задачу, умеет и охотиться, и собирать ресурсы. Нет, Дин уверен, что прав, он столько раз ошибался, а сейчас всё сделает правильно. Они ещё погуляют с Сэмми по этой земле, пусть и не скоро.

Криогенное оборудование подготовлено. И единственное, о чём он будет жалеть до последнего, схваченного холодом вздоха, это то, что нельзя взять с собой хотя бы прядку каштановых волос.


End file.
